


Best Gift - The Film Emperor's Daily Live Cooking Broadcast

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: The Film Emperor's Daily Live Cooking Broadcast
Genre: BL, CGgiveaway2019, Christmas, Film Emperor's Cooking Broadcast, Fluff, M/M, Smut, The Film Emperor's Daily Live Cooking Broadcast - Freeform, Yaoi, danmei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: After announcing being an official couple, Ruan Tang noticed Marshal He is somewhat acting weird. Now that the Christmas is coming, what should he do...
Relationships: He Yun Chen x Ruan Tang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Best Gift - The Film Emperor's Daily Live Cooking Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrysanthemum Garden translation group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chrysanthemum+Garden+translation+group).



> Hi, guys! I made my first danmei fanfic aside from MDZS 😂😂😂😂 i made this for the Chrysanthemum Garden's holiday giveaway event. I love this novel so much and so as my thanks for them, I wrote this! I hope you'll like it! 😁😁😁

Lately, Marshal He is acting weird... 

“Good morning, everyone. I'm your anchor host, Ruan Tang. Today I will be cooking – “ Ruan Tang said, excitement on his voice. No matter how many times he will live broadcast, he will never get bored. Every day as he cooks a new dish, his heart palpitates and he can’t wait to share the Earth’s long-lost dishes to the galaxy! 

Suddenly, a meteor has landed on the screen. 

Ruan Tang, “...” 

The audience: ...

Ruan Tang’s lips twitched. “I had told you not to spend money lavishly! What is this now?!” he asked, obviously to He Yun Chen. 

Ever since they finally got together, He Yun Chen – as much as he can, gives him meteors during his live broadcast. There was even one time he and Gilbert made a contest on who could spend more meteors, and the live broadcast was almost cancelled. The two just stopped after they noticed Ruan Tang’s dark face on the screen. Of course, the audience had long been used to this scene between the ‘husband’ and the ‘third party’ ever since Gilbert ‘proposed’ to Ruan Tang during the banquet party. Of course, Ruan Tang already resolved the ‘conflict’ (in He Yun Chen’s view) so Ruan Tang’s channel became peaceful once again. 

However, He Yun Chen still continued to send meteors. Usually, he would send one or two. However, today... he had a feeling it’d be different. His eyebrows twitched. 

HE: but baby, I had nothing to spend my money on except on you. 

RT: ...

The audience: ...

He Yun Yi, lurking: ... we've already been fed by dog food before the food can be served. 

He mom and dad: so this is how our second son behaves outside home... 

The audience: ... (can we still continue the broadcast? However, we can also eat melon seeds as we watch the marshal and Tang Tang display their love.) 

Ruan Tang’s lip thinned, he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He decided to ignore He Yun Chen and continued the broadcast. He introduced the roasted chicken cooked over the charcoal heat. Of course, Ruan Tang already told He Yun Yi about charcoal by burning wood. Aside from cooking, charcoal can also be used to warm the body by burning it by the hearth. 

After he marinated the chicken, he cooked the chicken over the burning charcoal. After some time and the chicken was done. He opened the lottery and selected the winners after reminding them they can reheat the chicken parts and they can cook thee dish at home but be careful when they lit up the charcoal and control the fire carefully. 

Rainbow after the Rain: many thanks to the anchor! Flower crystals for you! 

“Is it still proper to send flower crystals to the anchor since it is also a flower and flower is in its name? But still, I will send it since I love the anchor!” one of the audience said. 

Ruan Tang smiled and thanked them back. For a moment, he thought he forgot something. But after some time and he shrugged. He’ll remember it again.  
“That’s all for today, everyone. See you on my next broadcast again!” he said. 

Before he closed the broadcast, he saw Gilbert’s message. 

Gilbert: Merry Christmas, Ruan Tang. I heard you humans have a holiday called ‘Christmas’. I hope I’m the first to greet you! Hahahaha!

Ruan Tang stared in space. Right. He thought. The Christmas is near. When he arrived in this world, he was pleasantly surprised the Christmas holiday is still practiced by the humans. Of course, his first Christmas was spent with his younger brother Ruan Yu. However, he was surprised when He Yun Chen visited their home. It was already late at night and the Christmas day is about to end, and so he let He Yun Chen stayed in his house. 

However... the two of them became drunk. Since there’re only two rooms, and one room is Ruan Yu’s, the two of them shared in his room. Of course, what happened after is very embarrassing but also sweet. They kissed, and became naked after because of the heat in their body... and so much attraction to each other and probably... mm. They had feelings towards each other. They were just about to do something beyond that when Ruan Yu knocked on his door and is asking to sleep with him. 

They immediately sobered up. Panting, they looked at each other and at their naked body that was sticking to each other filled in sweat and come. He Yun Chen’s organ is about to enter his butthole. 

However, He Yun Chen is still the marshal after all. He called for Ruan Yu to wait and fetch warm water for his brother. Then, the two of them quickly took a shower. Of course, they kissed again and was about to do it again when again, Ruan Yu knocked. They could only helplessly smile at each other. That night, Ruan Yu slept in between them. 

“I am very happy... I feel like the child... brother is mom... and Mr. Chen is the dad...” Ruan Yu muttered, his voice sleepy. Few seconds later and he fell asleep. 

They looked at each other. Surprisingly, they don’t need words between them. They kissed each other, then kissed the sleeping Ruan Yu. They held each other’s hand and hugged the sleeping Ruan Yu. 

The days after that, they didn’t announce their relationship. After all, they had just confirmed their feelings to each other and is still in the getting to know each other stage. What’s important is that the two of them knows they are each other’s sweetheart. They only finally announced their relationship to the galaxy recently. When He Yun Chen brought him to his family together with Ruan Yu... 

“You still remember to announce you two are official when you’ve been feeding dog food every day ever since the two of you met! People are not blind even if they are still color blind! We can see you are a couple already! Only you two are too slow to confess to each other!” He Yun Yi can’t help but to criticize. His face is frowning and he has his arms across his chest, but his eyes are bright. Obviously, he was very happy. He has a chef as his sister-in-law and also a food adviser. Of course, he will bug Ruan Tang everyday, while also pissing his brother in the process... 

A chill went down their spice when they saw He Yun Yi smiled brightly. It must have been their imagination... right? Ruan Yu has long been taken away by He Yun Chen’s parents after giving them their blessings. Obviously they were also very happy for having a great chef as their daughter-in-law. 

After that and he and Ruan Yu stayed for a few days in the He Residence before they went home in their house. Of course, they can never forget to tell Ruan Tang that he and Ruan Yu should live with them. Helpless, he told them that he’d think about it. 

The next day. 

The doorbell rang. Ruan Yu is at his school today. Ruan Tang finished writing a recipe in his notebook and immediately opened the door. It was He Yun Chen. He brought a box with him. For a second, he heard a sound coming from the box. 

“Ah Tang!” He Yun Chen immediately kissed him the moment the door opened. 

Ruan Tang is already used to this. One day, he realized the marshal’s habit of kissing him when he opens the door. As a prank, he made Xiao Bai the smart robot open the door for He Yun Chen while he hid behind the smart robot. He also turned off the lights so that He Yun Chen wouldn’t see him. 

As a result, He Yun Chen swiftly walked past the smart robot and accurately pulled him towards him and kissed him fiercely. Poor Xiao Bai he almost knocked the robot down when he was pulled by He Yun Chen. To keep the smart robot long, Ruan Tang never did that prank again. 

However, no matter how aggressive He Yun Chen is, he still repressed his desire for him. So until now, the farthest they did is intercrural sex. Of course, Ruan Tang, as a virgin from last life and this life, he wants to have proper sex with the man he loves. He tried to seduce him many times, but to no avail. Sometimes he can’t help if He Yun Chen find him unattractive that’s why he never goes all the way with him. Of course, he would never think the marshal is cheating on him. He Yun Chen almost beaten up a guy who tried to hit on him (RT) that time before they announced their relationship. That night they cuddled each other, He Yun Chen confessed. 

“Ah Tang. I am a possessive man. I easily gets jealous to anyone who tried to speak to you, gets close to you, or even just look at you. I am jealous of Gilbert who proposed to you in public. I am jealous of Ruan Yu who can be with you everyday. Of course, you were a Film Emperor. Now, you are even more famous. All eyes are on you. I am jealous to the point of beating them all up and pluck their eyes out and plug their ears so they can neither see nor hear you. Only I can own you. But, I can’t do that. You will be unhappy. I don’t want you to be unhappy. Ah Tang... do you understand now?” He Yun Chen whispered in his ears as he hugged him tight from behind. “I love you. I love you so much. I don’t know how long can I hold back this jealousy of mine. The world covets what’s mine. I feel afraid. I never knew fear until I met you. I am afraid they’ll take you from me. You are mine. You can only be mine. I don’t want them coveting you. I had this thought of locking you up, but I also don’t want to limit your freedom. Tell me, Ah Tang... what should I do...?” he asked and burrowed his face on his nape to breathe in his scent.  
Surprisingly, Ruan Tang didn’t feel disgust nor hate, not even fear of He Yun Chen’s dark thoughts. Instead, he felt pleased and even loved him more. This man wants him as much as I want him. However, before he could respond, fatigue hit him and he fell asleep. 

How nice this world is. It was really great coming to this time and space. He met He Yun Chen. 

Christmas Eve. 

Ruan Tang decided to celebrate Christmas in the He Residence together with Ruan Yu. They will stay from Christmas to New Year (Chinese New Year) with the He family. 

The He residence is very busy yet filled with excitement. After all, the famous five star chef and food anchor Ruan Tang will be cooking for them while also doing his live broadcasting. Ruan Tang’s prepared feast was like his test for being a five-star chef. The Chef Association as well as the Imperial family and Gilbert and the Rutes, along with the whole population in the galaxy, were filled with envy with the He family. Ruan Tang is married with the marshal. The Academy of Sciences, and the military can taste Ruan Tang’s food since He Yun Yi and He Yun Chen invited them as their affiliation. The He residence was almost bombarded with people had not they were aware that it was the marshal’s residence. Also, it is holiday and so they also want to spend with their family and can only bitterly watch Ruan Tang start his live broadcast.  
With so many people helping, Ruan Tang finished more than 20 dishes for the Christmas Eve. Each dish was reproduced to accommodate the visitors. In the end, the Imperial family and the Chef Association can’t help but also come. The chefs have their pride and originally the president was invited to come. However, Ruan Tang kindly sent them an invitation. They ‘hesitantly’ accepted it and came to the venue. 

The Christmas Eve is filled with excitement, one reason is because of the many visitors while the main reason is the majority’s goal – Ruan Tang’s food! Thus, the Christmas Eve concluded with their belly padded with different kinds of food. 

Or so they thought. Everyone is having their 10th or 13th dish when the lights suddenly turned off. The whole place is covered in darkness. Ruan Tang is sitting with He Yun Chen’s family and Ruan Yu beside him. 

He stood up. “I’ll go find Chen ge and bring him back.” He said. He remembered that He Yun Chen left earlier to bring him water.

However, before he could take a step and the lights all turned on. He found that all eyes are on him. Everyone was seated and he’s the only one standing. In this sea of people, he was very conspicuous. The bustling noises earlier has now become silence. 

He was very puzzled. He was about to ask them what was wrong when he heard a voice called him behind. 

“Ah Tang.” He Yun Chen called, his voice filled with emotions as he spoke affectionately. 

Ruan Tang turned. His eyes slowly went wide when he saw He Yun Chen is wearing a black suit. This is... he thought, finally realizing something as he stared at the man he loves while the other is staring back at him, his eyes filled with undisguised love and affection. 

The past days, He Yun Chen is acting weirdly. During his live broadcast, He Yun Chen would make a fuss by sending him meteors. However, he would suddenly become silent until he ended his live broadcast. Each day, He Yun Chen would send him different kinds of ingredients as he visits him. Then, they would kiss and embrace each other. However, they wouldn’t go all the way. Now, he knows. For more than one year why He Yun Chen wouldn’t completely own him... 

Because the best way for him to be completely his is for them to be married! The pent up virgin for two lifetimes who, aside from food and family, only had sex in his mind Ruan Tang just realized the biggest ingredient in a relationship! 

“Ah Tang...” He Yun Chen called as he walked towards him. He stopped in front of him and knelt before him. 

A collective gasp can be heard. The proud marshal of the galaxy who always stand tall and firm, never falling in front of the enemies, is on his knees in front of the man who is a Film Emperor, a five star sought after chef, and famous food anchor! Everyone, in the venue and those who are watching the live broadcast that He Yun Yi planned, watched with mixed emotions as He Yun Chen opened a small box in front of Ruan Tang while kneeling. Two beautiful rings inlaid with sparkling diamonds were inside. 

No wonder why Ruan Yu suggested for him to wear a white suit. They all planned for him and He Yun Chen to be engaged tonight. His tears fell in so much happiness. 

“Will you marry me?” He Yun Chen asked as he reached out his free hand to wipe his sweetheart’s tears. The marshal’s hand that destroyed countless enemies is now gently and carefully wiping his beloved’s tears. 

“Yes!” Ruan Tang answered and nodded. He laughed in between his tears as he cupped He Yun Chen’s face and leaned down to kiss him. 

He Yun Chen smiled in between their kiss. He loudly smooched Ruan Tang’s lips and wore the ring on Ruan Tang’s slender fingers. The gold and diamond ring sparkled and fitted perfectly in Ruan Tang’s hand.  
Ruan Tang smiled, his face filled with joy and love as he pulled He Yun Chen up to stand. Then, he took the other ring and wore it on He Yun Chen’s finger.

“I, He Yun Chen/Ruan Tang, swear to love Ruan Tang/He Yun Chen with all my life, never to betray him, and always serve him with my heart, body and soul. Death will never make us part.” They both vowed, eyes glistening with tears. 

They smiled at each other and made the kiss of promise with the deafening applause from the crowd and the support from the people watching them with tears in their eyes, showering them with blessings. 

This is the greatest gift they both received from each other – a promise of a lifetime. 

Extra: 

“Ah Tang... Ah Tang...” He Yun Chen murmured as he rain kisses on Ruan Tang’s naked sexy back that soaked in sweat. He lovingly gazed at Ruan Tang’s body that is filled with love marks he proudly made. He felt he twitched inside Ruan Tang when he got harder and bigger inside his deep and warm inviting hole that is now fully filled by his organ and his come, making Ruan Tang gasped in pleasure and ecstasy. 

“Chen ge...” Ruan Tang called, his voice hoarse and surprisingly spoiled. 

He Yun Chen almost wanted to drill more inside Ruan Tang until he reached his stomach. Then, he would spill his genes and then make Ruan Tang pregnant... if only men could get pregnant in this world. Not that he greatly cared though. Since he would only get jealous over their child. 

“Ah Tang...” he gasped as he thrusted in and out of his wife. 

“Ah... ah..! Ah – !” Ruan Tang cried as he gripped the bedsheet soaked in their sweat and come. The room is filled with the smell of their come. “Chen ge... Chen ge - !” he repeatedly called. 

He Yun Chen can’t bear it any longer and made Ruan Tang face him and kissed him, almost swallowing him into his stomach. 

“Call me ‘husband’, wife.” 

“Husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is it, folks! I hope you liked this!


End file.
